iciclecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Rockshore Estates
Rockshore Estates is a town located in the 1.7 Survival World, located on an island in the Northern Hemisphere several thousands of blocks North of Spawn. The town was established by Coxy06 in roughly December 2013 and, alongside Pinewood City , made one of the first two official towns of the new world in late-December 2013/early-January 2014. Current statistics indicate that as of March 2015 is holds 17 citizens, with many variations in styles in all the homes, public builds, and other structures. The town is also noted for having arable space with several farms despite being on an island. Location: -1206, 67, -2721 Origins Prior to the release of the 1.7 Survival World to the IC community, Coxy06 had played in the previous 1.6.4 Survival World, in which he helped establish two towns: Jungle Hills (alongside awesome10c00l), located outside of Old Spawn, and Frost Hills, located on a snow biome island. After reaching the new world, Coxy had made a small settlement several hundred blocks North of Spawn with sasha176 consisting of two homes and a stable, however he moved after a few days and the site became abandoned. The Pennyworth Incident Relocating to a small grassy plain in the center of a large desert thousands of blocks Northwest of Spawn, Coxy06 built a mansion along a riverside, dubbed "Cox Manor," where he resided for several weeks. During this time, Coxy06 built a nether portal and a pigman came out, which he and his brother, astrortain24, named "Pennyworth," and thereafter served as his personal butler. However, finding him to be distracting from his Minecraft activities, he decided to move once more to an island far to the North, building another mansion made of sandstone (which many months later was demolished and turned into plots). Eventually he sold Cox Manor to the player ultimatejumper, who used the area to later establish the town of Winston. After receiving the manor, ultimatejumper accidentally killed Pennyworth. His grave can still be visited to this day. The Island Coxy06 settled on a remote island to the North. Later deciding to establish a town upon the island, he began work on flattening the area and meeting the requirements for the town. When asked about the origin of its name, Rockshore Estates, he stated "I Googled names for towns and... yea XD." After meeting the requirements, Rockshore Estates alongside Pinewood City became the first two recognized towns of the new 1.7 Survival World. Geography The town is located on a small, grassy island several thousand blocks Northwest of Spawn. Neighboring areas include the unofficial town of Pentos, and several hundred blocks nearby is SuperMod GamerGuppy's Shadow of the Wind project. The town is also situated near a swamp biome, where more recent plot areas are located, a small spruce biome, and in the middle of a large strech of ocean. Several parts of the island have been filled in to accommodate for more citizens and builds. Other Information Government The current government structure consists of Coxy06 as Mayor with all citizens abiding by the town rules. The town is reachable via the Hub (being the first warp sign). Features * Stables * Farms * Spawn * Town Hall * Available plots and apartment space